


All for nothing at all

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Rant Fic, TsukiHina Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: It was over. Hinata had left him and Tsukishima was torn up inside.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918375
Kudos: 27
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	All for nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animehypaa_843](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehypaa_843/gifts).



> Honestly, this fic isn't great. I wrote this because my girlfriend broke up with me yesterday because she needs to fix her mental health (which is totally ok and valid and I understand!!!) and I needed to get everything out of my system. I hope you like it anyway!

“All…”

It was over. Hinata had left him. He swore it was because of his declining mental health but he knew the real truth. It was because of Kageyama. It was all stupid Kageyama’s fault. The king used his influence as Hinata’s ‘best friend’ to get him to leave him like the manipulative bitch he is. He could only imagine what Kageyama had said about him and it made his blood boil. Next time he saw the bastard, he was going to deck him so hard you wouldn’t be able to tell his nose from his jaw.

But he didn’t feel like doing that right now. Right now, Tsukishima was torn up inside. His head was one big blended swirl of emotions. He wanted to laugh, cry and scream all at the same time but, while all that was still going on, he somehow felt completely numb. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He had lost the most important person in his life. He wasn’t even doing anything right now, other than lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He had plans for tonight, mostly to catch up on his homework and play some video games, but his motivation had literally thrown itself away the moment he got that text. Maybe that’s the thing that hurts him the most. Even though they’d been dating for half a year, Hinata didn’t even have the balls to break up with him to his face. He literally sent him a text. Not even a long text; it was only three sentences. ‘I’m sorry Kei. I don’t think I’m mentally able to be in a relationship right now. We’re over.’ He’d read over that text so many times in the last hour that he knew it off by heart now. He’d probably never forget it.

He sighed, resting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. He needed to talk to someone but the one person he wanted to talk to was the one who put him in this mood. Maybe he could call Yamaguchi? No, he was probably busy either studying for the upcoming exams or hanging out with his new boyfriend. To say that Tsukishima didn’t trust Terushima was the understatement of the century but, if he made Yamaguchi happy, whatever, he’d let it slide. Besides, he wasn’t concerned about Yamaguchi’s relationship right now; he was concerned about his own problems, his problems with Hinata and that damn best friend of his.

Anyone else in his situation would probably be screaming, crying and begging them to stay and, theoretically, he could’ve done that. I mean come on, what did he have to lose? The whole encounter was over text so it’s not like Hinata would’ve seen him cry. Yes, yes he did cry at first but not very much. Enough for his eyes to be red and puffy now though but that’s still not the point. The point is that he didn’t do that. He didn’t beg him to stay. He just wished him the best with his mental health. What else can you do in that situation? He couldn’t say anything other than that for fear of making Hinata seem guilty. The only thing he knew right now was how he felt. He missed his sunshine.

“For nothing at all…”


End file.
